


inspired by twitter tmg stans

by slutfornoel



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Eating, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Poison, Rats, Smut, and nives, cum, gimme them toes, noel is a tiny top, noel miller/reader - Freeform, noel's eyes are really great, teeth are cool, there is mention of blood, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutfornoel/pseuds/slutfornoel
Summary: you and noel get wild





	inspired by twitter tmg stans

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me
> 
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I have nothing but respect for the boys and their relationship.

"You ready?" You stare into Noel's hazel green eyes. It's a shame you'll never see them again, except in pictures.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Noel says with a sigh not breaking eye contact.  
You then proceed to take a melon baller and scoop out Noel's eyes and cut then in half, eating them like you would a meatball.  
"Yummy," you say in delight.  
"Anything for you baby," Noel says in that low sexy voice of his. "Is there anything else you wanna do?"  
"Actually yes," you say a bit embarrassed and blushy. "Can I have one of your teeth?"  
"of course, baby"  
still chewing on Noel's left eye you get pliers and pull out Noel's bottom Canine tooth. You swallow his eye to ensure you get the full effect of his tooth.  
You put Noel's tooth in your mouth sucking on it like a ticktack to get all that yummy plaque off of it.  
After dissolving Noel's tooth in your mouth. You cut open his torso and take out his small intestine and kidney. You perform karate on his small intestine, his blood lining the bottom of your feet from standing on it. Once done with you karate you get your tap shoes out of your's and Noel's closet.  
Noel looks at you with you eyeless face and smiles, you think about how cute he looks now with no eyes and a missing tooth. You put on your tap shoes and put the recently harvested kidney on the ground and tap dance on it. Oh, how ephors the sound is, it's like the all the gods labbed and created this masterpiece.  
Now that you are done with you tap dancing and karate you put Noel's organs back in him and perform a running whip stitch to ensure the organs stay inside. You don't want them to fall out when he's fucking you as they did a couple of months ago due to a bad stitch.  
After putting your needle and thread away you get out your sharpest knife and a cutting board and motion towards noel to come to the kitchen. He does so, bumping into the wall a couple of times. He gets over to you, sits on the counter and puts his foot on the cutting board. You then chop off his big toe and clip his toenails to use as a garnish for future salads. You suck on what's left of his toe and lick all the toe jam out of it, making it clean. 

Since his toe is clean you stitch it back on to use for the future. You put down your needle and you start making out with noel. Your tongues fighting for dominance. Noel bites your top lip, you moan in desperation for more. You bite his cherry red bottom lip and tear it clean off chewing it like is gummy candy. You continue making out, you start kissing his neck, sucking and gnawing at his beautiful neck.

"mhhm, I lovee it when you eat me," noel moans, " mhm please, oh please eat my ass" noel whines.

You carry itty- bitty noel to your bedroom and put him on the bed. He quickly takes off his pants underwear. 

"I'm gonna eat you up you little slut," you say as you start stroking noel.

Noel whines and moans while he waits for you to actually starting eating him. Noel gets on elbows and knees sticking his cute vivacious ass into the air. You lick small circles around each of his ass cheeks while still stroking noel's cock slowly. You kiss and gnaw on noel's right cheek, you take a bite out of it like someone eating an apple. You slowly work your way to his left cheek, you gobble up all that ass with the sheer power of your chompers.

"oh my fucking god, oh god that feels so good," Noel sits up and starts making out with you while you still stroke his lengthy member. He starts tracing circles around your stomach. He finds a spot he likes and starts pressing inward with his finger till he punchers your skin and creates a hole straight threw your torso. 

He takes his mega hard dick from your grasp and puts it in the whole he just created, pumping in and out of you. In.. out.. in .. out. His stroke getting faster and faster, your heartbeat speeds up, that feeling in your lower abdomen gets stronger and stronger.

"OH GOD FUCKIN DAMNIT VFGHDBSDVWFVWEF" you yell from the pleasure you are brought when you cum on Noel's thigh. Your juices flow down his leg because you were sitting on it while he pounds your stomach.

The sight of seeing you cum and the sensation of the hole he created around his throbbing cock sends Noel into overdrive and he cums on your stomach. He spreads his milky white liquids around the puncture wound. He takes out the rat poisoning you two store under your bed and makes a paste-like substance in your hole by mixing it with your blood and his cum.

As slowly you die from the poisoning and blood loss you kiss noels neck and bite into his sexy Adam's apple, vocal cord and all, you sever his carotid artery and he dies. You die minutes later with a Stomach full of noel.

The police find the two of you 3 weeks later when a neighbor complains from the smell of your decaying bodies.


End file.
